Blind Spot
by TrulyFrighteninLilMonsterAlice
Summary: Alice Brandon has everything she could ever want. Jacob Black wants something he knows he can't have. What happens when a party goes horribly wrong? All Human and AU. Rated M for future chapters
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I shouldn't really be starting another story, but I can't help it. I would like to thank my personal Jacob for inspiration to this story. The title is temporary…have I mentioned I'm horrible at coming up with titles? So I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

**Reviews are love as is Jasper,**

**Alice S.**

**Disclaimer: I have no claim on any of the characters which belong to the genius Stephenie Meyer. I fully support her decision about Midnight Sun!**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

"Please, Jazz" I begged my long-time boyfriend, Jasper Whitlock.

"No, it's just some stupid way for teenagers to drink and act stupid." His demeanor was reserved and mature, much more mature than any high school student.

I let out a sigh knowing it was a lost cause. There was only one more things I could try.

"Jazzy, if you don't go with me, I'll go with someone else."

His eyes widened at that. I could see his imagination at work.

"Fine, Alice, I'll go, but I'm not drinking."

I nodded my head vigorously. "Okay, Jazz."

Our best friend Emmett came up for the verdict. "So?"

"We're going." Jasper looked like his puppy had died, what was so bad about attending a simple party?

"Don't look so put out. Eddie's going to be glad you're coming."

I put my hand on my love's shoulder. He never once had a drink. This would be good. Yes, I know he said he wouldn't drink, but I had my methods.

The bell rang signaling the beginning of classes. Jasper gave me a quick kiss as he went to Spanish with Emmett. I met up with Bella and Edward going to English.

It was our final year of high school, and I wanted us to go all out.

"So everything's planned. My parents are leaving Friday night, and they shouldn't be back until Tuesday." Edward seemed excited which wasn't like him.

We walked in seeing the teacher writing the lesson on the board. Bella sat down in the back. I took the seat in front of her.

"We have to loosen Jasper up." I said it quietly so no one around us would hear.

Edward knew I was right. He smirked looking at me with determined eyes. "I have an idea."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jacob POV**

I watched her. She was a senior and I was a junior. The little pixie kept my attention.

It seemed like she was begging her boyfriend to do something. What could possibly be making her beg?

The party at Masen's, of course! It was so obvious!

Only seniors had been invited. I looked like a senior with my height and muscle mass.

"Jacob!" I turned around at the sound of my name. My best friend Embry came up. Seeing what held my attention, he grinned. "She's got a boyfriend."

"I know" my answer was filled with wistful thinking.

"So, lover boy, I have news. You know Edward Masen's party? I got an invite and I'm extending it to you."

"You got an invite?" My tone was filled of skepticism.

"Don't look so surprised. You forget his girlfriend is in my Chemistry class."

Embry has always been in advanced classes. I couldn't stop the smile that appeared on my face.

This was my chance to talk to Alice Brandon, the pixie I had fallen for in my freshman year. She was always surrounded by friends, so I never had the chance to talk to her. She probably didn't even know I existed. But she would know, I would make sure of it on Saturday night.

The bell ran and I made my way to class thinking of Alice the whole time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jasper POV**

This was a horrible idea. I don't know how I let this happen. Alice, my love, had talked me into going to a high school party. A party where there was drinking and people making out in random places.

I hadn't ever drank alcohol, and now, no doubt, Alice would force me even though she promised I wouldn't have to.

"You keep worrying and the lines on your forehead will be permanent."

Trust Rosalie Hale, Emmett's girlfriend, to be concerned about worry lines.

"Still bothered at the idea of the party? Have no worries, nothing is going to happen." She seemed so sure of herself. Maybe that's why Emmett dated her.

I was happy with my pixie of a girl.

Emmett went to the teacher leaving the two of us alone.

"I'll watch her if you want. I know that's why you don't drink." Rose let out a small sigh.

"Thanks, Rose, I would appreciate that." It was always great to have friends to look out for you. Still in the pit of my stomach, I had this feeling that something would go terribly wrong.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: So here is the second chapter! This is actually a really fun story to write. I get to jump around in people's head all day! I would expect me to update frequently unless I get writer's block. Bloodredeclipse and I will soon be co-writing together. Look for it soon! Enjoy this chapter!!**

**Reviews are love,**

**Alice S.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Rose let me come over to her house to get ready for the party. The less my parents know the better.

"Wow" she whispered seeing me in my red halter with regular hip huggers. "Jasper is going to be drooling."

I giggled hoping that it had that effect. Tonight was the night…or at least I hoped it was. I would give Jazz all of me. It was time, we had been dating for six years, hell we were practically married.

"Rose, Alice, your dates are here!" Mrs. Hale had always been the greatest.

Taking a deep breath, I pulled on my matching red pump. Rose was wearing a very little black dress with gold stilettos.

We walked downstairs getting gawked at by the boys. "You can shut your mouth anytime now." I muttered to Jasper feeling a little self conscious.

He smirked blushing a little as he pulled me into his arms kissing me lightly.

Yes! Tonight would be the night. I smiled brightly at the revelation.

"What are you so happy about?" My eyes skimmed over his white shirt that had the top two buttons undone. His jeans were loose but showed his thin waist. I loved this man so much. I loved this man more than I loved my pug Cookie.

Cookie! I had forgotten to say good bye before I left. Well, I woud give him an extra treat when I got home.

"You better hold onto your girl, Jazz, she's looking hot." This earned him a slap upside the head. "But you look hotter, baby." He wrapped his arm around her waist lovingly.

"Mmmhmm" She smiled turning to him to kiss his lips softly. "Now come on or we'll late."

"Well, it's good to be fashionably late." I grinned walking to the door.

Jasper helped me with my coat letting his fingers drift across my sensitive skin.

"Alright, Rose and I call Edward's bedroom. It's not like he's going to use it." Emmett chuckled.

Bella wanted to wait until marriage and Edward respected her wish. Like I said before, Jasper and I are practically married.

"So you think you're getting lucky?" Rose lifted her eyebrow. It was no secret neither Emmett nor Rose were virgins. They showed it everyday before lunch in the Janitor's closet. I was always told to keep watch scaring my beyond belief.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jacob POV**

I sat in the living room glancing at the clock. Embry was picking me up at eight, or so he had told me. How could one individual be so forgetful?

Just as I was giving up, someone knocked on the front door.

Embry grinned walking in flanked by Quil and Jared. I rolled my eyes knowing this had been the reason he was late.

"You brought them? I thought you wanted to get girls tonight."

The other boys laughed sarcastically.

Quil knew I was joking. "If you're worried about us ruining your chances with Alice, don't worry we're here to help."

"Embry! You didn't?!" My face was turning bright red.

"Sorry! It was just too good to keep a secret."

"Now the whole school's going to find out." I let out a sigh grabbing my coat. "Let's go before I hit one of you."

They followed obediently knowing I was ticked off. I didn't like that everyone know I had fallen for the vivacious pixie. It was supposed to be only my secret.

The car ride was quiet except for the music playing on the radio. I smiled thinking of the irony of the song, "Time is Running Out" by Muse, a great song that helped to calm me down. It was true though my time with Alice was running out. This was her final year after this I didn't know when I would see her again.

"Jake, snap out of it! We're here!"

Already there were cars in the yard of the mansion-like house. Music boomed from the inside and jocks were carrying kegs inside.

"Now loosen up and go find your woman." Embry pushed me towards the house.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

**Jasper POV**

"Alice, can we go home yet?"

"No, and if you ask me again…I won't give you my surprise." Her face lit up for some reason that I did not know.

I couldn't help that my ears perked. "Surprise?" She whispered in my ear what she wanted to do.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely!" I needed a drink.

Walking into Edward's kitchen, I saw a couple of juniors.

The looked at me then at their drinks.

"Want one?" I think the one that spoke was named Quil.

"Yeah" it was against what I had said but Alice was the only person that would drive me to drink.

Downing the first red cup, I cringed as it burned its way down my throat. "Another one." They kept me going and I kept drinking. The alcohol calmed my nerves giving me the confidence I would need when I was with Alice later.


	3. Chapter 3

**Alice POV**

I was searching for my love. He had disappeared in the crowd near the kitchen. Nibbling on my lip, I figured I had scared off with my sexual talk. Letting out a sigh, I decided to dance my troubles away.

As I moved to the music, I felt a hand on each of my hips. I went to see who had come up behind me, but I was temporarily blinded by the acrid smell of liquor.

"Alice, my pixie beauty, I've come to claim you" his husky voice hissed into my ear. I almost gagged from the strong odor. Jasper had told me he wasn't going to be drinking. Tugging away from him, I stalked off to the kitchen to kill whoever had given him alcohol.

The kitchen was filled with seniors with the infamous red cups. Jazz had followed me to the kitchen with his arm around my waist. He was pulling me from the scene going up the back stairs towards the bedrooms.

My breath started to become uneven as I thought what was going to happen. I didn't want Jasper to not remember our first time together. I tried to pull away from him, but he had a tight grip on me. "Please, Jazzy, let me go."

"I want to show you how much I love you." He pulled me into a room that looked like an office. Jasper went to the desk knocking everything off with one swipe of his muscular arm.

I could feel the tears well up in my eyes.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jacob POV**

The boys had vanished from view as had the fairy like girl. I sighed heading for a quiet room in the house.

I entered one room only to find it occupied by a couple who looked pretty busy in the bed. With a quick apology, I shut the door in a hurry.

A shiver went down my spine as I thought about what I had just witnessed. Maybe someday Alice and I would share something like that. She would look so beautiful in her...I was getting off track with searching for my friends.

I came to another door opening it to find an office. Another couple was in it, but this was different. Things were scattered on the floor and someone sounded as if they were crying.

"Jasper...no..." There was the weak cry of resistance as the victim tried to push off her captive. I picked up the lamp that had been pushed to the ground. The dim lighting revealed what I had feared.

Alice Brandon was being held against the desk by one strong hand of the man she had thought loved her. I couldn't let this happen to her. There were many girls that had been ruined by a thing like this.

Her shirt was ripped and the button on her pants were ripped. She was whimpering in pain as he violated her lower region. It was sick to watch, but I knew I really had no chance against this guy. What could I do?

Taking a deep breath, I poked him on the back. Jasper Whitlock turned around looking at me with a death glare. "What do you want? Can't you see I'm busy?" His breath smelled of strong alcohol.

"The lady said no..." I aimed and punched him square in the nose. Trying to ignore the pain, I scooped up the little pixie. She curled up in my arms like a broken doll.

Her whole body trembled as I found Embry. My best friend looked at her and immediately gave up the keys. All that I cared about at the moment was getting Alice out of this raucous.

"I'm sorry I didn't find you sooner..." Yes, I had been lucky to find her when I had, but I would have liked to been there before anything had hurt her.

I would make Jasper pay for hurting the girl that had loved him with all her heart. Alice seemed frozen as I put her in the car. Inside, I was praying she would say something...anything...even if it meant she had to scream at me.

Nothing came from those precious lips and it was eating away at me.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Jasper POV**

My love was being ripped away from me by a brute who I didn't know. All I did know was that I was bleeding and was going to regret what I had done in the morning.

Sighing, I went downstairs finding my friends. They all gasped at my nose. "Jasper, what happened?!" I shook my head actually a little unsure of what had happened. Had I done something to Alice? Had I hurt her?

I placed a hand to my temple feeling my head swimming. Escaping to the bathroom, I emptied my stomach knowing the answers to what happened would come in tomorrow. For now, I was tired.

Laying on the floor, I shut my eyes soon dozing off.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**A/N: I know Jasper is a little out of character in this chapter, but that was for plot purposes. Poor Alice! I was going to add another Alice POV but I thought it would be a little too much. Well, I'm back for a bit...I have a lot going on so I don't know how many times I'll be updating but I shall try!**

**Reviews are as love as is my Jasper t-shirt**

**Alice S.**


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Back again, my loves! I hope you enjoy the new chapter...it's quite a bit different from previous chapters, but I still hope it's good! Review are love!**

**Disclaimer: Don't own these goodies just the plotline...unfortunately.**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXX**

I stared out the window wondering what had become of Jasper. The scene that I had just witnessed played through my head through the flickering light of the lamp that had fallen on the floor. His hands had been so rough against the softness of my skin. He had never been that rough to me before. I had tried to shove him away, but I had not been strong enough. Luckily, someone had come by and saw what was happening. They had saved me from being violated in the worst way. The best night of my life had turned out to be the worst night.

As I became aware of my surroundings, I realized I was in a car. Looking around, my eyes found dark brown ones in the darkness. I let out a small gasp reaching for the door handle. His voice came out of the dark calm and comforting. My hand went slack on the handle wondering if I could truly trust him. I had trusted Jasper, and he had ruined that trust in the worst way. This boy had been the one to save me from a horrible fate. The least I could do was thank him, but my voice didn't want to work as my tongue was thick in my mouth. Instead, he spoke again. "Are you okay? You might be in shock...we should probably get you checked out at a hospital." He seemed concerned for my well-being and it was quite adorable. Hospitals scared me though telling him no with a shake of my head. I had been scared of them since I was a little girl. The sterile smell of them it just gave me the willies.

He seemed to accept my answer as he looked out the front window. I didn't know where we were, but I figured it was somewhere familiar to him. My fingers raked through my hair before looking down at myself seeing that I was a mess. My parents would not be happy to see me in such a state. Flipping down the visor, I stared at my reflection in the dim lighting around the mirror. There was smudged make-up all over my face. The crying had smeared my mascara making me look as if I was crazy. This night was what had been crazy. To make sure that I hadn't lost my mind, I went through the recent events.

One, I went to a high school party thinking that I was going to have a great time with my friends. My boyfriend had promised not to drink, but when I had mentioned having sex with him, he began to drink heavily. He found me on the dance floor proceeded to drag me up the stairs...The next images were hard to get through as I thought of the hands ripping my top and the button from my jeans. At the thoughts, I pulled the jacket closer to me hoping that it would protect me from everything happening around me. My breaths came out in short gasps as the car seemed to close in on me. I couldn't breathe. It all weighed down on me. The one person I had wanted to give myself had taken it from me while I had tried to get away. Did he even feel regret for what he had done to me? With trembling hands, I got the car door open. The cool air of the night hit my face though it was still hard to breathe.

The boy that saved me was by my side after a couple of minutes. We didn't say anything to each other as the sobs wracked my body. I wasn't sure when I had started to cry, but I had and it was a bit disconcerting for me. I was a bit of a drama queen, but I had never been one to shed real tears. I don't even think I cried when my goldfish died at the age of six. Why was I crying now? Maybe I was mourning the loss of love that I felt for Jasper. There was no way I could face him after tonight. He would most likely be apologetic, but what would stop him from doing this at the next party? I glanced up at Jacob. His arms were wrapped protectively around me.

Sniffling, I wiped at my eyes before looking around. "Could you take me home?" My voice came out hoarse and weak as if I had been crying for hours. There was a part of me that wanted to stay there forever knowing that once I got home the horror would be real. My body still trembled as I steadied my breathing. My heart was still pounding in my ears giving me a headache as I laid back in the seat as the boy shut the door behind me. He was a gentleman though I didn't really know him that well. I had to think to remember where I had seen him before. He was a junior though he looked as if he could be in the same grade as any of us. His name escaped me though as I tried to thank him for helping me out. Biting my lower lip out of nervous habit, I faced him. "Umm, thanks for back there...I hate to admit this, but I just don't know your name."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX X**

**Jacob POV**

She was beautiful sitting next to me. I had started the car when she turned to me to thank me. Even in her shaken state, I couldn't keep my eyes off her. Her lips formed words that made my world crash down around me. She didn't know my name. Alice Brandon hadn't known I existed before tonight just as I had dreaded. The world seemed to be dealing me a crappy hand. Looking over, I shrugged as if that was the right thing to do. Inside my head, I was banging my head against the steering wheel repeatedly thinking I was stupid for thinking that she would even have the tiniest clue of who I was.

"Jacob Black, and you were in trouble anyone would have done that." A name and a simple explanation before I started the car. The silence fell over us as I drove to her house. The only words coming from her were directions. I didn't want to take her home, but I knew that it was better this way. She would continue with her friends and the popular lifestyle she had, and I would go back to being in the background with Quil and Embry. It was a bit depressing when I thought about it for too long.

Alice, the beautiful pixie girl of my dreams, smiled weakly though I could tell it was forced. She waved taking my jacket with her without noticing. The light on her porch was on. It was a decent sized house as was every house in this neighborhood. White with blue shutters and a blue door. Alice crept in through the door probably trying to get past her parents. She really was gorgeous. I had to fight the anger that was building in me now from the thought of what that jerk been doing to her.

How could anyone want to hurt a beautiful girl like that? I hoped that she wouldn't go back to him though it wouldn't have surprised me. Girls like that always ended up with guys like him. It was the way life worked around here. The same cheerleader type girls ended up with the jocks, went off to college, got married, and had the two kids to fill the status quo. It was annoying that I would never be able to give her any of that. I was most likely going to end up working in my dad's garage until I could pass it on to my son. With a sigh, I put my car into drive before heading home. I knew one thing for sure. School was certainly going to be interesting on Monday. Everybody who was everybody had been at that party and had probably seen me carry Alice out of the house. Where had her friends been? I really got steamed up about that.

That was when I remembered Embry and the guys were still at the party. My head hit the steering wheel as I stopped looking out at the road. A part of me didn't want to go back and another knew that I would be a horrible friend if I didn't. I groaned before turning back. The guys looked relieved when I pulled up.

"Where's Alice?" That seemed to be the question that was on all of their minds as I turned to look at them.

"I took her home." They had looks of disappointment on their faces as I turned back pulling away from Masen's house. There was no way I could go back into the party without decking Jasper. I hoped I had hurt him good that he remembered it tomorrow. He would certainly be sorry that he had screwed up with Alice. I could tell by the look on her face that she wasn't one to forgive so easily. That was good because what he had done had been unforgivable...and it gave me a chance to win her heart.


End file.
